


Reverse Gloryhole

by rserenity



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Manticore, Monstergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rserenity/pseuds/rserenity
Summary: A man came to the casino looking for a change in his luck. And when two beautiful manticores approach him and ask him to come to the back, he's thinking he's found just that. But is trusting a pair of lustful manticores ever really a good idea?
Kudos: 9





	Reverse Gloryhole

“It’s invitation only.”

Sean tried to blink the dazzle of the bright casino lights out of his eyes. He turned away from the dealer and to his new manticore ‘friend’ who’d moments ago introduced herself as Aurora.

“Really?” He eyed his dwindling pile of chips. “Sounds expensive.”

A paw squeezed his shoulder and he spun to Kaylee, the other manticore that had approached.

“Oh, no, nothing like that.” Her grin was electric. “It’s free. You could consider it a bonus certain patrons are lucky enough to enjoy.”

“Sir?” The dealer had finished giving out the cards a while ago, and the two other people at the table were eyeing him with impatience on top of jealousy. He felt for them; he’d be wearing the same expression if a couple of bombshell manticores approached someone else right in front of him.

“Oh, sorry, sorry.” He tried to shrug the paws off his shoulders and looked down. On the table he had a king and a six. “Uh, stay.”

A fuzzy paw crawled up his back, sending a thousand icy tingles through his body, until it reached his neck, where a thumb and finger gave a gentle, massaging pinch. These two were insistent.

“Look, I may not frequent this place, but I know casinos. Nothing is free,” said Sean.

The two exchanged glances. Another paw groped at the small of his back.

“You’re right. It’s not free. But it won’t cost you any more money.”

Sean gave her a look. “That’s not the most convincing thing to hear.”

Claws dug into the small of his back, and he sat up straight, stiff as a board. “You’re really strung up. We could help with that.”

Aurora slapped Kaylee’s paw off his back. “Now, now, don’t be so eager. If he doesn’t want to, he doesn’t have to. It’s just an invitation.” Her wings fluttered. “But we haven’t taken any of your money, and we don’t intend to. The casino’s already done enough of that.”

Sean turned back to the table. All things in moderation—but he was at a casino. And he certainly wasn’t finding any luck at this table. Spending some time with these manticores would probably be a lot more fun than watching his meager pile of chips evaporate.

And jesus fucking christ, the manticores… They hadn’t given their names, but he was pretty sure he would’ve forgotten them the moment they said them. His mind was far too busy soaking in their bodies.

Aurora stood taller than him by a good few inches, her light brown hair shining as if polished and styled with just a touch of recklessness that reflected in her crimson eyes. Her form was filled out, but from the curves of those thundering hips and slick stomach, he could hardly call her anything like fat. While her skin radiated heat from its mild tan, her arms and legs were a milder warmth with their dull violet color. She’d let her fur grow out but groomed it well, making her paws extra soft and the white fluff where fur met skin especially fluffy. Like her partner, she wore nothing more than a bikini, though hers was a touch more conservative. It was possible a thin bikini wouldn’t have been enough to hold in those tits, their perfect shape begging to burst free. There was no part of her Sean didn’t want to squeeze. The fluff, the tits, the hair, even the paws… she was, in two words, tantalizingly soft.

Kaylee was a couple inches shorter than Sean, but her lack of height fit her. Instead of the barely-wild hairstyle the other wore, she kept hers playful. Two very long braids tumbled down her front, the burnt orange contrasting against her white skin. Her arms and legs shared that color near her core, but as the fur reached toward her paws, it grew darker, toward a deep crimson on her fingertips. One of her wings was oddly colored as well; as usual, the dominant color was red, but a long mark like a gash on her right wing shone white. She didn’t quite have the curves of Aurora did, but Sean could make out more muscles and perkier tits. Where Aurora teased him silently, Kaylee’s body seemed to scream at him to attack. She let her tail sway about instead of keeping it low and behind her like her partner. When it scraped against Sean’s leg, he feared the sting of a barb to follow, but it never came. He met her hazel eyes and found them grinning, tongue darting out across her upper lip in a agonizingly slow motion.

“Sir?”

Sean snapped back to the present, blushed, and immediately spun back to the table. He was way too sober for this. A couple beers and he would’ve already been walking off with a manticore on each arm.

“Sorry. Again.” He checked his cards. Trash. “Hit.” The dealer tossed him an eight. 22 total. Bust. He sighed. Maybe the cards were trying to tell him something?

“What have you got to lose?”

“We promise you’ll have fun.”

“So much fun you’ll never forget it.”

“And it won’t cost you a penny.”

Sean almost laughed. Something like ‘you’ll never forget it’ from a manticore was just as enticing as it was terrifying. He adjusted his crotch on his seat, trying to hide what the two ladies on his shoulders probably already knew.

As for their offer… they had asked a good question. What did he have to lose? Surely, anything a couple of casino employees were doing in broad daylight in front of other patrons couldn’t be that shady. Perverted, perhaps, driven by ulterior motives, perhaps, but he didn’t mind the first and the second could be expected from anything the casino did. Free, too, though the way they phrased it earlier had thrown him for a bit of a loop. There was something about this offer, something he couldn’t put his finger on.

Sean blinked and imagined his face buried in the Aurora’s cleavage, gasping for breath, her moans filling his ears as he slipped in and out of her flooding pussy. He could feel her wrapping him up with slick walls and inviting arms while her tail drooled over his back. He blinked again. This time he was face-to-face with Kaylee, her electric smile wide on her face before she dove in and kissed him, pushing him onto his back. A second later a tail, impossibly tight and warm, swallowed him to the hilt. He blinked again and he was back in the present, with a heart beating so hard he had to take a deep breath to keep it from bursting out his chest.

Everything seemed so wonderful about this offer, and the risk appeared smaller and smaller with each consideration. But why couldn’t he shake this suspicion?

Aurora pinched his neck harder and pulled him closer, where she whispered in his ear.

“In case you were wondering, yes, we’re planning on doing exactly what you’re thinking.”

Sean swallowed. Hard. There was no way they could’ve read his mind, he was just that plain to read. He glanced over to the other players at the table, then to the dealer.

He came here to relax, to have fun, not fret over every opportunity that threw itself in his lap. Slapping a hand on the table, he stood up and stashed his chips in his pocket.

“See ya. Thanks for the games.”

The dealer nodded absentmindedly, probably happy to get such a distraction off his table. Sean grabbed his pants and did his best to adjust his waistband, but two paws, one from each manticore, pulled his hands away and looped them through their own arms.

“No need to hide it, hotshot. Everyone knows what’s gonna happen anyways,” said Kaylee.

Sean grinned much more smugly than he expected. She was right. “Alright, where are we heading?”

“The back. Let us lead you,” said Kaylee.

So, for the first time in his life, Sean found himself behind led by a couple ladies on his arms. Kaylee’s tail grew more eager, nudging against the back of his legs all the way up to his ass, though when she finally got that far Aurora swatted it away with her own tail.

“What's your name, lucky boy?”

His grin could not get bigger. “Sean.”

“So, Sean,” said Aurora, licking her lips as if she was savoring the name, “what brings you here?”

“Well, I’ve been working a shit job with shit pay for the last few years and yesterday I got fired. Figured the world owed me a bit of fun for all the crap I’ve gotten.”

“I guess we showed up at the perfect time, then,” said Aurora. She rested her head against his, showing off her height. “I’m very glad you came here.”

Kaylee snuggled up on his opposite shoulder, subtly pulling him away from Aurora. “Me too.” She added to this by extending her wing over to his other shoulder, only to have it slapped away and overshadowed by Aurora’s wing.

Sean tried his best not to shoot the fattest, dumbest grin he’d ever had in his entire life to everyone they passed. Part of him was saying he wasn’t the first and wouldn’t be the last, that he wasn’t so special, that they’d forget about him the moment he was gone.

A much larger part of him didn’t care.

“Right this way, lucky one,” said Aurora.

They left the lights and buzz of the casino floor behind in favor of a well-furnished hall. A nice cool current hit Sean’s face and he closed his eyes a second to enjoy it.

“So is this what you ladies do all day? Swoop down on unsuspecting guys?”

“I wouldn’t call it swooping,” said Kaylee.

“That makes us sound like we’re kidnapping them,” added Aurora.

“With some perverse kind of intention,” said Kaylee. “We wouldn’t do that.”

Sean chuckled. He tried to free an arm to gesture, but found both manticores clamped on quite tightly. Insistent and eager… probably as much as he.

“What would you call what you just did with me?”

“It was just a little chat, that’s all,” said Kaylee.

“Then you decided to come back here with us,” said Aurora. “All alone.”

Kaylee nodded. “All alone.”

Sean’s smile flickered, but did his best to keep the mood. “I sure hope you’ve got something planned,” said Sean.

The two manticores exchanged wild grins. They came to a halt right in front of a door. Sean again tried to free an arm to reach for the door, but neither manticore let him. Kaylee tugged at him one more time with her tail, then opened the door.

Sean’s first reaction was disappointment, but his curiosity soon dwarfed that. The room was plain but for a long black curtain cutting some unknown portion of it from view. The rest of the room looked just like the hallway they’d entered from. He looked to Aurora for an answer.

The two manticores finally let his arms go free. “You came back here for some fun, right?” she asked, eyes growing red-hot with hunger at the word ‘fun’.

“What else would I be here for?”

She bit her lip and her wings extended. Her tail rose and whipped around, where she held it with a paw. “Right back here, then.” Two paws on his back urged him forward toward the middle of the curtain.

“This is how we have fun here,” said Kaylee.

She drew part of the curtain back, uncovering a simple door. Sean’s curiosity was running wild with his imagination. What was the secrecy for? The back room? Did they have some extravagant bed? A sauna? Hot tub? Massage parlor? Aurora opened the door to reveal a chair inside. And that was it. A nice chair, cozy, able to recline, and plenty big, but nothing else. In fact, it was pretty cramped--the chair took up almost all the room.

“Go on, hotshot. Sean,” said Kaylee. “Have some fun.”

“Trust us,” said Aurora.

When they pushed harder, he gave them a questioning look, but let them usher him inside. Before he even had time to turn around, the door had shut behind him.

“Aurora? Kaylee? What’s going on?” He kept his tone as confident as possible, but couldn’t keep it from cracking.

He heard noises outside the room. The curtain shuffled open further, and paws scuff against the carpet flooring. Many paws. A giggle, too, one that he didn’t recognize.

“Hello?”

“Just relax, Sean. Take a look around,” said Aurora.

He frowned, but turned his attention to the tiny room nonetheless. Outside of the chair, it seemed there was nothing of note. At least until he took a closer look at the walls. He found a spot that wasn’t solid wood, just some cloth that blended in. Poking at it, he found his finger was able to go all the way through without trouble. The hole wasn’t quite large enough for his head, but he could probably fit both arms in if it tried.

His face scrunched up in thought. What was it for? Something to do with this room? He took a step back and looked at the rest of the walls. It turned out there were about a dozen such holes at varying positions and heights around the room.

“I’m not really sure what’s going on. Should I be doing something?”

“You can try to escape.”

Sean swallowed. He was all for some fun, but you had to be careful with manticores. He turned to the door.

There was no doorknob.

Sean felt around, wondering if there might be one of those odd holes, a handle, or something, but found nothing. He tried pushing, but the door didn’t budge. Getting on his knees, he tried to get his fingers under the door and hopefully get a grip, but his fingers just barely fit and any pushing or pulling did nothing.

“Alright you two. Funny. You can let me out now.”

“‘You two’?” A new voice spoke up this time, husky and teasing.

Sean’s eyes darted back and forth, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from. “What’s going on?”

“You should really try to relax, hun. Take a seat.”

Something coiled around his wrist and yanked him back. He lost his balance and collapsed into the chair. Breath quickening, he looked at his wrist and gaped. A manticore tail. He hardly had time to realize what was going on before another snatched up his other wrist and together the two held his arms over his head. He twisted his wrists, shifted his body, pulled and pulled away, but the tails had coiled too tight to let him free. With their poisonous barbs extended, he couldn’t thrash too violently, either.

“What is this!?” He asked, half in panic, half in surprise.

“This is ‘fun’, hotshot.”

Goddamn manticores. What had he expected? They were more interested in having another toy to play with than showing him some ‘fun’. Sean gnashed his teeth in frustration, but it soon turned to chattering. If he couldn’t escape, these manticores might not let him go until he was mindbroken… or worse. He’d seen men addicted to manticore venom before and he wanted no part of it.

Looking up, he saw the two tails that had his wrists bound. One he recognized--Kaylee--but the other was definitely not Aurora. This tail was much longer, lithe, and flexible, and the bulb on the end was smaller than most. He followed the tails back to where they emerged. That’s what the holes in the wall were for. But there were a lot more holes than the two they were using, and at least three manticores.

Sean started when five more tails burst through the holes into his cramped space. Two immediately went for his legs, wrapping them up before he could react. Forgetting his hands were bound, he went to pry them off, only to grunt in frustration when the reality of the situation came back to him. Another tail coiled his hands up together and knotted itself, allowing the two on his wrists to go free. He thrashed about, kicking and huffing, but the tails kept their hold easily.

“Calm down, Sean. We wouldn’t want to accidentally hurt you.” It was Aurora this time, using that deceptively soothing voice.

“This isn’t what you said it’d be!” He spat back amidst struggles.

“Is it?” One of the tails opened slightly and pushed Sean’s chin up, as if to force him to look into the eyes of a manticore that wasn’t there. “We haven’t even started yet.”

The four free tails began to nimbly relieve him of his clothing. His pants were dragged off and his shirt was pulled up to his wrists where it helped bind his hands together. The tails left tracks of syrupy drool where they touched his skin, the manticores’ anticipation literally dripping all over the place.

“There’s no way the casino can allow its employees to do this!”

“When did we ever say we worked for the casino, lucky boy?” teased Aurora. “We’re just renting this room.”

Sean’s voice cracked. “Someone will hear!”

“This isn’t our first time, hun. We know how much ruckus we’ll make. No one will hear a thing.”

“This one’s extra feisty, isn’t he, Aurora?” Another voice he didn’t recognize.

“The boring kind of feisty, though,” said another manticore. “He’s trying to puff himself up with threats even he knows are pointless. I like the ones that struggle more.”

“Mm, I like the ones that give in right away. They’re honest with themselves.”

“Hey!” said Sean. “I am being honest! I don’t know how far you’re planning on taking this!”

“Is that why you’re hard?” purred Kaylee.

Sean looked down, his breath catching in his throat a moment before his face soured into a grimace.

“See? They’re always hard. You want this, Sean, just be honest. I saw you checking me and Aurora out. I know I’ve got the nicer tits, too.”

“You’re clearly mistaken,” said Aurora. “Mine are larger and softer.”

“Yeah, and they hang like bags filled with water. With mine, I could give a tittyfuck without even using my hands.”

“You two are so petty. Can we just milk him already? I’m so hot and bothered and I don’t think I’ll be able to hold myself back.”

“You’re right, Cass,” said Aurora.

The tails began to shift. The two on his legs spread him open and the one on his hands clamped down on his fingers and began churning. That alone sent shivers up and down his body, the cool tailsyrup slowly coating his hands. One tail latched onto his nipple like a baby and sucked hard enough to make Sean cry out.

“Ooh, he likes it there.”

The leathery ridges of another tail ran across the small of his back as it looped behind him to rest on his stomach, drooling freely. When Sean saw the size of it, he tried to squirm away; the thing must’ve been twice the size of a normal tail, its bulb pulsing with hunger and its lips hanging open as if gaping at the meal before it. How does a tail even get that large?

He gasped when the gooey touch of a tailpussy swallowed his balls, swishing them back and forth like it was gurgling them. The tail tugged playfully with a light suction almost like a kiss. His eyelids flickered and a moan rolled out of his mouth, triggering a chorus of giggles from outside.

“Kaylee, you fiend! The first moan?”

“You went for the balls, didn’t you?”

“What a cute voice~ I want to hear more.”

“This guy’s gonna be howling before we’re done. I hope the walls are thick enough~”

“S-shut up! I won’t give you anything!” squeaked Sean.

“Oh, dearie, you don’t understand this at all, do you?” One of the manticores he didn’t know said.

“I understand this p-perfectly well!”

“No, no, hotshot,” said Kaylee. “Once you let out a moan like that around a pack of hungry manticores, there’s no getting away until every one of them is satisfied.”

Her tail sucked harder, almost drawing out another moan before he swallowed it.

“You know, you’re pretty lucky. Cass is going to attend to you first.”

The smaller, longer tail he’d seen before rose up between his legs. Now that it was next to his dick, he could tell it was only just large enough to do what it was made for.

“Now, I know it looks small, but that’s actually the beauty of it.” Aurora was the one talking, her tone like that of a teacher. “It’s just big enough to fit you, meaning it’s *deliciously* tight, and that’s not mentioning how hard she’s going to squeeze. To accommodate that tightness, the juice her tail creates is especially slick. It’ll be like fucking warm butter, lucky boy. Warm butter that’s drawing you in, clamping down, pumping up and down without end. And you see how long and thin the tail behind the bulb is? That makes it so she can swallow and absorb cum much faster than other manticores. She never, ever gets full. She will suck and suck and suck until you’ve poured your very essence into that tail… then she’ll demand more. Are you ready?”

Sean caught himself drooling as he stared at the tail, Aurora’s words molesting his ears. Never full… his very essence… was he even going to survive the first manticore? How could he possibly live through seven? “Aurora, please…”

“It’s alright, lucky boy. No one ever is.”

And the tail swallowed him.

Sean cried out, but his voice quickly deteriorated into a moan to the glee of the manticores. Cass’ tail was absolute heaven. Her tail-lips parted over his cockhead, suffocating his member in a gooey hold. She slowed as she forced more and more of his cock inside. While still dry, his cock resisted being shoved into such a small tail, the pressure almost enough to make him pass out. He imagined his member like dough trying to rise in a tube with no room for it. After several agonizing seconds, she made it to his base.

Then the sucking started.

Sean found himself completely unable to swallow his moans, squirming in the grip of the many tails on him and trying to stay coherent.

“Oh, god, it’s so good!” moaned Cass.

From the way she sucked, he could’ve sworn she’d draw his entire body into that tail. His tip felt it the most; a tingling of absence, of Cass’ violent want to feed. Her tail slipped effortlessly up and down his shaft. Each change in direction was noted by a loud, wet squelch, her tailsyrup flowing all over his waist and dripping into a pool on the floor. Whenever her tail withdrew, cold air flowed over the juices on his exposed shaft in sharp contrast to the humid prison of warmth when she slammed back down.

And the tightness--she squeezed so hard, but never to the point of pain, never crushing, just absolutely stifling. By looking at her tail, he could see he barely fit. She drilled every inch of those fleshy walls into his memory. Each hilting, a moan rattled through the walls, growing louder and more desperate.

That burning need welled up within Sean, and he began to jerk about. His limbs were no longer his own, instinct fighting coherency, and that all-encompassing pleasure slamming into him again and again. Cass swallowed him to the base, and with a suction strong enough for him to hear, conquered him.

His teeth mashed together. Pleasure exploded in a wave of heat from his cock and reverberated throughout his entire body. Cass accepted the release with equal fervor.

“Yes! Yes!”

Her tail clamped down even harder, muscles forcing the cum as far down the tail as they could. Each spurt was swallowed so fast and greedily he hardly realized he’d shot out anything at all. Drained, Sean slumped into the chair and tried to catch his breath.

Cass did the opposite.

Seeing its meal disappear, Cass’ tail started pumping up and down Sean’s member, faster this time, eager to know that flavor again. Sean tried pulling his hips away, but the tail was locked on far too tight.

“It’s too sensitive! I can’t--I can’t think!” squealed Sean through his struggles.

“More! I know you have more!” said Cass.

“Please!”

His pathetic cries only seemed to entice her as the tail sped up. Up, down, up, down, sucking for all it was worth, squelching carelessly loud and ignoring Sean’s struggles. His eyes bulged out of his head. Spikes of pleasure a thousand times too intense hit his body over and over.

“You’re going to kill me!”

“Didn’t I tell you?” teased Aurora. “She’s going to draw everything you have into that little tail of yours.”

“I can’t... I can’t!”

“Poor thing, it’s too much for you, isn’t it? Cass can’t really control herself after a taste. But it would be a pity if you weren’t enjoying this as much as her. Let’s calm you down a little.”

The tail on his left leg drove a spine into the fat of his leg. It stung for only a moment, then warmth grew from the wound. His heart sped up and Sean squinted his eyes shut, fearing for the worst. Manticore venom was meant to keep the guy going… he never heard if it was actually pleasant or not. When the warmth hit his cock, though, the answer became clear.

The overwhelming sensations from his cock shifted. It wasn’t that he lost feeling, it was more like his senses had been blurred. What had been spikes of pleasure too much for his cock became waves--duller, but still immensely powerful. Sean let out the most humiliating sound yet, something between a moan and a gurgle, plenty loud for all the manticores to hear.

“Oooh, I can only imagine how he feels,” said Kaylee.

“He makes the cutest sounds!” said another manticore. “I wish it was my turn, then I could be the one causing it.”

Cass’ tail was just like before: warm, soft, and not a hint of resistance. His eyes slammed shut, trying to hold on, to resist as long as he could. But he never had a chance of winning the battle. His moans only egged the manticores on, and that tail… that unrelenting tail.

“Yes! I can feel it coming! More!” said Cass.

She shoved her tail all the way to his base and sucked with all her might. Sean’s eyes flew open and he thrusted forward without thinking. Once again, pleasure ripped through his body, feeding Cass’ need while igniting his own. The tail never relented. Climax shook his body for what seemed like hours. Countless loads gushed into the hungry tail, far too many and for far too long. Only when Sean began to spasm did Cass withdraw, giving his cockhead one last kiss before drifting away.

Sean shivered at the deafening void. His cock throbbed with a hunger Aurora’s venom had sparked and Cass’ tail had fed. He felt nothing but the raw, dull chill of a bare member. Panting, he tried to regain his composure. He took a deep breath, blinked, and shook his head. If every manticore was to feed like that he would die before the end of the night. Yet, his cock still stood tall and his struggles hadn’t the fire they used to. He looked around to see if one of the tails had loosened, only to freeze when he realized one was missing.

“Cass could go on all night, but there are so many more girls that want a go at you. The next one’s gonna be so fun. It’s Heaven’s tail, but we like to call it Tiny. Wanna know why?” She paused a moment to let the other manticores giggle. “Because it isn’t.”

The mammoth tail rose up, hovering over Sean’s aching tip. His face drained of all color. Her tail must’ve gotten even larger since he last saw it. It dwarfed his prick like a redwood over a sapling. Muscles twitched inside the gaping hole, the fleshy innards eager and inviting and tailsyrup leaking out like drool. He jerked in fear as it approached, but the tails binding him kept him in place.

Heaven struck.

As if taking a breath, the tail opened wider and dove onto Sean’s member. In one motion his cock disappeared into it like a sucker into a mouth. The tail undulated around him. Walls licked his length to sample the new taste. Sean involuntarily opened his mouth to scream, but his voice was stolen right out of him when the tail began to suck.

Unlike Cass, Heaven’s tail made no sound. The staggering suction made Sean’s limbs shiver with its potency, but he heard no slurping or splashing. The seal on his cock was perfect. Thousands of little tongues and fingers stroked him. Waves of pleasure buffeted his body as the tail began to bob up and down. Instead of Cass’ wild abandon, Heaven moved with precision. Purpose. He knew the heat and soft, wet touch of a manticore tail, but where Cass offered complete freedom, Heaven gave resistance. A thickness, to let him feel the weight of his thrusts and her pumping. Each downstroke seared her caresses into his mind and body, making his back arch so far he feared his spine had warped. Her upstrokes allowed him only time to catch his breath and bask in the rapture still echoing through his bones before it hit him again.

His breath stolen from him, not a single moan made it out his mouth and with Heaven’s silent, blissful torture, not even a squeak came from the booth. Sean, however, could still hear their giggling.

“Look at Heaven’s face! She’s concentrating so hard!”

“Oh my, I can only imagine how he feels right now.”

“She’s biting her lip! She probably loves this just as much as him.”

“Shush! If he makes a noise I want to hear it. I miss what Cass was doing.”

He was about ready to moan when Heaven bore down on him again, this time so hard his waist was pushed back into the seat. A moan trickled in from the outside, but her pace betrayed nothing, that methodical, dizzying rhythm driving Sean insane. He struggled with his hands, trying to grab the tail and force it down faster, but there was no mercy in the manticores’ hearts. Each pump was tighter than the last, forcing his cock to feel every tiny detail of the tail’s inner walls. Where Cass’ tightness came from size, Heaven’s was forged with pure muscle.

Sean thrusted his hips, desperate to feel more, but the tail never allowed any more or less than Heaven wished. He almost cried out to her to speed up, but refused to give up that last bit of dignity. His vision began to blur. His eyes watered. His thoughts screamed pleasure and begged release under the neverending suction and pumping of that wondrous tailpussy.

Release hit Sean with a yell, his hips in the air and Heaven’s tail slamming down to his base. Regular, slow pulses traveled down her tail, gulps down its mammoth throat. His muscles tensed as tight as a drum and white-hot fire ripped through his body. Gobs and gobs of cum spewed into the hungry tail, an impossible amount extracted by the skill of Heaven’s tail and the potency of Aurora’s venom. Only when absolutely sure he was empty did Heaven withdraw, leaving Sean to slump back into the chair, limp as a rag.

His arms and legs flopped down too, leaving him alone in the booth with a erection raw from pleasure and drenched in tailsyrup. He chuckled to himself--even after all that, he had something left. Surprising the manticores let him go. Weren’t there another five or so that wanted to feed on him? They said he’d never escape without satisfying all of them.

The booth door creaked open. Sean attempted to pounce for freedom but all he got from his limbs was a apathetic twitch. He squinted, trying to see through teary eyes who was in front of him. After a few blinks, he could make out the face. Aurora.

“Hi, hun.”

Sean failed to sit up straight. “What, we’re doing one-on-ones now?”

The door closed behind her with a click and she shook her head. “The other girls won’t be bugging you any more.”

“Oh? Letting me off easy? Didn’t think manticores had it in them.”

Aurora took one step forward and was already standing between his legs. If the booth was cramped before with just him and some tails, now it was suffocating. A deep breath hit him with Aurora’s scent: sweet, soft, and a bit musky.

“It’s cute how you keep getting us wrong. Sounds like the other girls really had you going there for a while. But as much as you might wish, you weren’t going to please seven manticores in a row without a dangerous dose of my venom, and we’re not willing to do that.” With an exaggerated step, she plopped herself down in his lap, pressing his aching member between their stomachs and shoving her breasts in his face. He smiled at them. They looked so wonderful in her bra, but he liked them where they were now much better. Somehow, he managed to reach up and touch one, but it was so soft and smooth his fingers slipped right off.

“Sure, take a seat, I don’t mind,” he said.

A warm smile brightened her face. She ran a paw through his hair, against the flow, her claws ever so slightly scratching his scalp. The other pushed her slick brown hair out of her eyes. “The girls and I have been doing this a while. I started this little group up out of a mixture of boredom and curiosity--three girls at first, but it’s grown because it’s a lot of fun to group up on an unsuspecting guy and blow his mind for a little while. Usually we pick three girls to have their fun, then we let the guy go. Sometimes they pass out, and some don’t even make it to three.”

“How nice,” said Sean, his voice light and shaky. “But if I was only able to make it through two, guess I left one of you disappoint, huh?”

Aurora shook her head as her paw idly ran through his hair. It was surprisingly cozy the way her paw pads rubbed him and those claws scratched, like he had an itch up there he never knew about. The way she looked down on him, he felt like she saw him as a helpless thing that needed to be coddled.

“I was a little worried you’d ask us to stop. That’s our rule: if the guy ever says stop, we stop. Sometimes they really want to just go, sometimes they were just playing along. But you never said stop, did you?”

Sean opened his mouth to rebut her statement, but realized she was absolutely right. He never told them he didn’t want it outright.

“We trade off who gets to pick the lucky guy, too. And the girl who picks gets to spend some alone time with him afterwards. It’s something of a tradition. Sometimes, the girls would come out with a new boyfriend, but as you can imagine not all guys are into getting kidnapped, as good as it might feel.”

Sean blinked hard, trying to figure out if he heard that right. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Aurora let out a cute little laugh before squeezing her other paw behind Sean’s back to pull him in tighter. At the same time, she began grinding her hips into him, rubbing his cock between them. He felt the dampness of arousal dripping downward.

“I kept my eye on you for a while, actually. Usually a glance is all I bother with to pick someone, but you… I couldn’t stop watching you, and the more I did, the more I knew I’d have to have you.”

Sean breathed into the cozy breasts before him. “Well, I’m sorry, but I’m wiped out. I can hardly lift my arms.”

Another laugh tickled his ears. “You still don’t understand, do you? Three girls have their fun, Sean, and you’ve only satisfied two.” She rested her forehead on his head. “If you think I have any intention of stopping, you’re deadly wrong.”

“Look, Aurora…”

“We both know you’re still hard as a rock down there. I can feel your pre smearing around, just as you can feel me.” Her breathing grew heavier. “I’m wet enough to fill a lake. Can you imagine what it was like to hear other manticores make you, the man I chose, squeal like that? Do you have any idea what it did to me to watch Heaven smile in delight as you fed her and not me?”

He didn’t know what to say. “Uh, I, um…”

“I am going to fuck your brains out until there’s nothing left in your skull but dust and echoes.” She grinded harder into him, dragging out memories of those tailpussies. “Are you going tell me to stop?”

He swallowed, biting his lip as he met that wildly lustful gaze. Sweat poured down his face. Crimson eyes searched straight into his soul.

“Then I hope you can stay conscious, lucky boy.”

Aurora wasted no time. Her hips heaved up and when came down it was right atop his cock. Slick folds welcomed Sean and immediately clamped down, sending a lighting storm through his body. Aurora herself had closed her eyes and moaned in absolute satisfaction.

“Your… your pussy? I t-thought manticore’s didn’t--”

“Shush.”

Hugging him closer, she began to thrust. The heat of her passion funneled into his member, igniting his own fire. He hugged her back and put what strength he could into driving himself deeper. In the depths of their movement, he could feel her pussy shifting, churning, embracing, and squeezing. Aurora was learning him, adjusting herself to create the ultimate pleasure, one better than even her tail.

He spat out a shameless moan and leaned back. His body threatened to go limp on him. Aurora brought him closer in response, the paw on his back pushing its pads hard into his back. He breathed her breasts, the sweat and the sweetness of them, and smiled to himself. Still Aurora stroked his head like a mother would child.

“Don’t worry about it. I know you’re tired. Let me do everything.”

Her tail looped around behind his waist and pulled taunt, driving him even further inside of her. Sean’s eyes flew open and he jerked up straight. Her pussy was caressing him in ways he thought impossible. Tiny tongues ran under the lip of his head. Smooth flesh swirled around his head. With a twitch of her muscles, a dozen different motions worked his shaft at once, so many he couldn’t tell if she was thrusting him in or out.

“I wonder if it’s my venom or me that’s got you so into this?” she teased.

He needed more of her. With the last of his strength, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed as hard as he could. They moved as one with each thrust, the bliss of passion and fire searing into their bodies along a sea of moans and gasps. His head against her chest, he could hear her heart beating as fast as his own.

Pleasure began to encroach on sanity. Though, if he were to go insane like this, he wasn’t so sure he would mind.

“Cum for me.”

He drove himself into Aurora and exploded. A sharp tightening of her lips told him she had cum as well. The familiar storm of release seized his body once more, but this time he used all that strength to bring himself closer to Aurora. Spasms shook him and each time more of his orgasm flowed into Aurora’s waiting pussy. It sucked and pulled as if it had an appetite, but unlike the other manticores, Aurora was willing to relent when he had spent the last of himself. His cock finally deflated though she still held it inside her, unwilling to release her prize so shortly after claiming it.

Now he had truly been drained of the last of his strength, and collapsed into the chair. Well, would’ve collapsed, had Aurora not still been holding him close.

“How do you feel, lucky boy?”

“Can’t... think. But... pretty good… maybe.”

She angled his face up to look at hers. He briefly wondered how there could be another manticore with the name Heaven when this one was clearly the angel.

“Well,” she said, her eyes touched by anxiety, “what do you think? Was it fun?”

Sean coughed. “Asking me right now… that’s not really fair.”

“I don’t always play fair. And my eagerness is getting away from me a little, I think. You can forgive me for that, can’t you?” She pushed hair away from his eyes, smirking like she had when they first met on the casino floor.

He stared off into space for a moment before answering. “Fun… yes, I guess you could say that.”

“Good.”

His gaze drifted lazily back to her face. “If I pass out, you’re not going to disappear off somewhere, right?”

“Unfortunately for you, no.”

“Ah. Good. If you don’t mind, I’m going to fall asleep right here.”

Just like that, he passed out. Aurora nuzzled her head up against his.

“Not at all.”


End file.
